1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a DC-offset correction circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital communication systems, a DC-offset is introduced into received signals. The received signals will be distorted by the mixed DC-offset, thereby leading to inaccurate data decoding.
What is needed, therefore, is a DC-offset correction circuit capable of overcoming the described limitations.